


Trickster's in Trouble

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Trickster Dean Winchester, trickster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: The boys are zapped into yet another alternate universe, one where Dean has some extra powers and gets himself into trouble.





	Trickster's in Trouble

Dean could feel the power humming through his veins.  This world was so different from his own, but it also wasn’t.  

He and Sam had once again been thrown into an alternate reality, but this time they weren’t actors on a television show.  No, the changes were much stranger than that: here, he and Sam were angels, and Castiel and Gabriel were a pair of hunter brothers.

The grace that ran through Dean’s veins felt incredible, but he also felt something else.  Something more…  _playful_ … than grace.

After snapping his fingers and a table full of pies showed up, Sam knew what it was.

“You’re like Gabriel here, Dean,” he said.  “You’re the Trickster.”

Dean thought back to all they knew about Gabriel, how he’d taken on Loki’s persona and become more than just an archangel, but also a pagan god.  Sure, he had enough power from his grace as an angel, but the power of prayer from humans for hundreds of years?

Yeah, Dean could feel that power, too.

And so what, he had a little bit of fun?  So what, he got distracted while Sam went searching for Castiel and Gabriel, who in this reality had Enochian warding on their ribs to hide them? 

So what, if when Sam brought the two of them back to where he’d left Dean, they found Dean surrounded by bikini-clad women feeding him pie?

Dean had one of the girl’s fingers in his mouth, sucking the cherry taste from it, when the three men came into the room.  Dean didn’t even notice them at first, too distracted by the ladies surrounding him.

Gabriel whistled, obviously impressed with Dean’s creation.  

Dean’s eyes snapped toward the door, just in time to see the look of betrayal on Castiel’s face before he turned and ran from the room.  

“Wait, Cas!” Dean had called, trying to get up and go after him.  He couldn’t, of course, because of the brunette straddling his waist.

As Dean struggled away from the gaggle of girls, Sam rolled his eyes and began talking with Gabriel about how the four of them could get back.  Dean brushed past them, not caring about anything in that moment except finding Castiel and explaining things to him.

Of course, Dean thought, what was he going to say?  It’s not like he had nothing to do with creating the girls, by all means he  _had_  made them and put one of his tamer fantasies into play.

But now things were different.  How could he have forgotten?  The power rumbling around inside of him brushed aside the fact that he and Castiel were together now, and Dean had promised both Castiel and himself that he would be faithful.

Castiel deserved that.

Dean didn’t have to go far, finding Castiel in a deserted park just a block down the street.  He was sitting alone on a bench, looking out at an empty field. 

Dean watched him for a minute, realizing that in this reality, with Castiel as the hunter, Castiel was dressed like Dean usually dressed: jeans, boots, plaid shirt.  His hair was messy, as usual, but he had more scruff on his face like he didn’t have the time to shave for a few days.

In this reality, had Castiel and Gabriel – the hunters – been on a job when they’d zapped here?

Dean shook the thoughts from his mind, almost running the last few paces to Castiel’s bench.  “Cas?” Dean said quietly, alerting the not-angel to his presence.  Castiel didn’t look at him, didn’t say anything, so Dean sat next to him.

There was enough space between them that Dean felt uncomfortable, but he knew better than to push things.  He’d screwed up, he knew it.

Now to get the words working in an apology.

“Cas, I-“ Dean started, but he was interrupted before he could say more.

“Don’t lie to me, Dean,” Castiel said gruffly.  Dean was taken aback by the bluntness, but also slightly offended at the words.

“What?” he sputtered, trying to understand why Castiel would say something like that.  Castiel turned to look at him, but didn’t move closer.

“The women in there, you conjured them up,” Castiel said plainly.  Dean’s stomach turned at the tone of Castiel’s voice, an unwavering, obviously unhappy tone.  “You created them with their lack of clothing, surrounding yourself with the beauty.”  Castiel paused.  “The beauty that you could never have with me.”

Dean choked, shocked at Castiel’s words.  Before he could think of anything better to say, he blurted out, “It’s Gabriel’s fault!”

Castiel cocked his head at Dean, obviously not following.  Dean backtracked, knowing that he truly meant that but needing to understand why.

“It took me and Sam a bit to get our bearings, Cas,” Dean said, hoping that Castiel would understand.  “We figured out that we were angels, then after he called you we figured that you two were the hunters here.  But there was something more humming inside of me, I could feel it.”

Dean paused, looking at Castiel in a way that he hoped the angel-turned-hunter would understand.  

“Sam figured that I was more than just an angel, but I had taken Gabriel’s place as the Trickster, too,” Dean continued.  He sighed.  “To test it, I snapped my fingers and the table of pies appeared.  It was like I’d died and gone to pie heaven.”  Dean gazed off for a minute, still able to taste the sweetness of the pie on his tongue and in his memories.

He realized he’d been quiet for too long, so he coughed and continued, keeping his eyes away from Castiel now.  “The girls, they uh, just kinda walked in the door.  I didn’t mean to make ‘em, but I think that’s what Gabriel would have done.  Maybe the memories of him and his past charades were in the back of my mind when I snapped my fingers, but I swear I didn’t make them up on purpose.”

Castiel was the one to sigh now, knowing how Gabriel could be.  Dean took the sigh as a good sign and reached out to cover Castiel’s hand with his.

“I got carried away, Cas, and for that I’m truly sorry.  But I really mean it when I say this,” he paused, waiting for Castiel to look up at him.  “I’m all in with you.  This is new to me, and I’m gonna screw up, but I’m doing my best.  Please, will you forgive me?”

It was quiet for a minute before Castiel nodded, giving Dean a huge rush of relief.  He surged forward, capturing Castiel’s lips in a kiss.  

“Now,” Dean said, moving so that he was crouching in front of Castiel where he sat.  He kissed the not-angel again.  “What did you say about not having beauty with you?”  

Castiel tried to respond, but Dean’s tongue in his mouth kept him from speaking.  Dean’s hands began unbuttoning Castiel’s plaid shirt, grateful that in this universe, the hunter didn’t bother to throw on an undershirt.  

Dean’s hands splayed across Castiel’s chest and stomach as soon as his shirt was open and he broke the kiss.  He sat back, seeing the blush on Castiel’s face.  “Forget those girls in there, Cas.   _You_  are beautiful, Cas,” Dean said.  His fingers moved appreciatively across the soft skin.  “Don’t you ever think that I don’t find you attractive.”

There was a growl in Dean’s voice that made Castiel shiver before he nodded in understanding.  Dean smiled before looking around quickly.

Seeing no one, his hands lowered to Castiel’s jeans.  “I think I need to make it up to you now, don’t I?”

“Dean!” Castiel gasped as the button and zipper of his jeans were undone and Dean’s hand rubbed at Castiel’s hardening cock through his boxers.  “We’re in public!”

Dean grinned.  “No one’s around, Cas,” he assured him.  “Just sit back, enjoy the apology.”

Castiel relaxed then, trusting Dean.  He leaned back at Dean’s gentle nudge, watching as Dean settled himself between Castiel’s legs.  Reverently, Dean pulled Castiel’s cock out of his boxers, touching it lightly for a moment before leaning forward and swallowing it down in one, swift movement.

Castiel cried out before slapping his hand on his mouth, torn between trying to be quiet and letting Dean know how good he was feeling.  Dean hummed around his cock, making Castiel twitch against Dean’s tongue.

All of the pent up emotions and energy and the stress of being zapped into another universe, combining with Dean’s impressive skills, had Castiel close in no time, his hips aching to pound forward into Dean’s mouth.  Dean’s tongue and lips worked Castiel’s cock just right, and when he could tell Castiel was about to come, he swallowed him down once more, closing his throat tight around the head of Castiel’s cock.

Castiel came with a cry, Dean’s name on his lips like a prayer.  His body relaxed even further when he was spent, letting Dean tuck him away and re-button his pants and shirt.

Dean sat back on the bench next to Castiel, his arm winding around Castiel’s shoulders and pulling them close together.  Castiel rested his head on Dean’s chest, enjoying the quiet moment.

“Hey guys!” they heard behind them, Dean turning to see Sam and Gabriel both walking toward them.  “We figured out how to get back!”

Castiel just hummed in response, and Dean chuckled.  “Come on, angel, let’s get home so I can give you an even better apology, yeah?”

Castiel stood quickly, making Dean laugh.  Sam gave them a curious look, but ignored it.  Gabriel, on the other hand, looked them both up and down before giving Castiel a lewd wink, making Castiel blush more than Dean had ever seen.

Castiel was beautiful, and Dean was going to do everything he could to remind him of that every day.


End file.
